The Beacon in the Darkness
by Mango Schmango
Summary: UPDATED!Chapter 8 is up!LJ's fight against the growing darkness around them that taints and destroys bonds. Nothing is black and white anymore. Relationships have never been so paramount and crucial as they are now. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beacon in the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

If anyone looked back on the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans, many would say it was the last bright light before the unrelenting onslaught of the darkness. The day of the wedding was beautiful. The sky was a cornflower blue and the sun shone as brightly as a phoenix flame. The ceremony was to be held in the large grounds of the Potter Manor and was going to be a celebration of a union both Muggle and Wizarding ways; incorporating rituals from both cultures. The trees surrounding the grand expanse of lush green grass were decorated with cream and gold silk bows and even the leaves had been enchanted to have a golden glimmer whenever the sun touched upon them. Simple pearly white chairs had been set up in twelve straight lines in two blocks with an aisle where the bride would finally make her entrance. At the very front was a slight platform where the bride and groom would exchange their vows, which was shadowed by an arch entwined with fresh lilies that had been charmed to turn gold and dove white at different intervals.

The massive Potter Manor was filled with guests, caterers and family members rushing and bustling up and down the grand stairwell with messages, errands, odd-ends, clothing, flowers—it was bedlam. Mrs. Potter, who had been ill for some time, had managed to rally her failing health and throw herself into the planning of the wedding, ignoring the dull ache inside of her at the thought that her husband, James' father, was not alive to see his son get married. She sat in a cushioned armchair in her study with a to-do list in her frail, sandpapery hands. She still had elegance and poise and her frosty white hair was tied back in a gentle twist, adorned with a pale pink silk lily. She was clad in fine pale-blue dress robes with a rope of pearls around her neck. Her face lit up as her foster son, Sirius Black, strode into the room.

"Mrs. Potter!" exclaimed Sirius, his face alight with excitement and his eyes looking affectionately at the woman he considered his true mother. They embraced tightly.

"Hello Sirius," Mrs. Potter said fondly, "Is James alright?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "He's still in one piece but as twitchy as a rabbit! He threatened to hex me if I didn't give him some privacy to get dressed but I reckon he's sneaking out to see his wife-to-be," and gave Mrs. Potter a cheeky wink.

Mrs. Potter chuckled lightly. "Really, Sirius, I had no idea you thought so little of my son's virtue," she said teasingly.

Sirius gave Mrs. Potter a knowing look. "Well, from past experiences, where a certain red-head is concerned, rationality tends to fly out the window for a certain messy-haired and spectacled man."

Mrs. Potter and Sirius looked at each other for a minute then they burst into laughter.

James Potter, soon-to-be husband of Lily Evans, was not—contrary to Sirius' blatant insinuations—sneaking off to meet with his bride. In fact, he was standing in front of his mirror pulling at his cravat that was at an odd angle. Even in his state of extreme nerves, James knew he looked good as his tall and lean figure was gowned in traditional wizarding dress robes of rich black that had an emerald sheen when it was touched by light.

His stomach was churning and he felt more nervous than he ever had before a major Quidditch game. _But then_, he reminded himself, _you weren't waiting to marry the love of your life. _He didn't know how he could possibly equate marrying the woman he had obsessed about for most of his school life to a simple Qudditch match. He had tossed and turned for most of the night and could barely keep down the bacon and eggs the house elf Verona had cooked for him this morning. It wasn't as if he was _afraid _to _marry_ Lily, it was more the fact that he was _afraid _Lily wouldn't want to _marry him_. He knew the thought was completely irrational, but then, he was hardly ever level-headed when it came to Lily. He mentally cringed when he thought of how arrogant and pig-headed he had acted in front of her during Hogwarts, thinking that his antics would actually impress her. He took another deep breath and told himself he was being completely ridiculous and that it was just pre-wedding jitters.

He glanced at the clock above his desk: in two hours he would be a married man.

"_Psst_!" came a hushed voice from the door as it creaked shut. James jumped around, startled and before he could even regain his senses he was suddenly leapt on and smothered with hot kisses. _Lily_. James fell back against his desk but did not let go of her.

"Lils—"

More fervent kisses.

"Hmm…"

"It's—bad—luck…if—the bride sees—the—groom before…the—wedding and…"

"…darling… you—worry—too—much!" gasped Lily, breaking away from the kiss, her lips red and bruised from their passionate encounter and her eyes sparkling with mischief and vivacity.

Lily rested her forehead against his, the two of them breathing heavily.

Lily giggled. "No one knows I snuck out to see you! I just couldn't resist—Emmeline and Alice still think that I need some time alone!"

James smiled tenderly at her and brushed back a piece of her stray red hair that had fallen in her face. "You sound just like a Marauder," he said admiringly.

Lily smiled winningly and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Well," she murmured, her hot breath sending pleasurable sensations tingling down his body, "I have learnt from the best."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," James drawled, failing to hide the amusement that gleamed in his eyes.

Lily unhooked her legs from his waist and lithely landed on the floor, smirking at James' protests. She stifled a laugh as voices floated in from outside. "I better go before someone sees me!" she whispered.

"Take my Invisibility Cloak with you…in two hours—or to be more exact: one hour and forty-nine minutes later—you will be my wife!"

Lily could not restrain herself from flinging her arms around his neck with a squeal. James hugged her close to him, breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair.

"I love you," he breathed, hugging her even more tightly, if it was possible.

"And I you," she said softly, then with obvious reluctance pulled away and James handed her his Invisibility Cloak.

"See you soon," James said, dredging up a weak smile as he already felt a hole in him open at being separated from her—even if it was only for less than two hours.

Lily blew him a kiss and then in a heartbeat was gone.

Sirius left Mrs. Potter in the study and energetically sprang up the stairs that lead to James' room. He had felt some consternation over Mrs. Potter's health but had shook it off, knowing that she would not want a fuss nor want to upset her beloved son's wedding. _Besides_, he rationalised to himself, _she was looking more alert and spritely than she had since—since Mr. Potter's funeral_.

Sudden memories of the father he should have had flooded back to him. Sirius remembered standing by his bed at St. Mungo's and the way Mr. Potter had grabbed his hand with surprising energy and choked out in a raspy voice, _"Sirius, you are like a second son to me and I know how loyal you are to us—to James first and foremost …dark times are coming, suspicion and betrayal will slowly infiltrate our lives and fear will be hanging over all of us, but there is one thing that you can hold to: that is your friendship—no your brotherhood—with James…a brotherhood like that may fray, but it does not weaken, it is constant and unwavering. My son—yes Sirius, I regard you as my son; don't look so surprised—most people spend their entire lives looking for a friendship like yours and James' but do not succeed…a-all I ask is that you do not allow the dark forces to poison the camaraderie between the two of you—indeed all your friends. Just stay true and constant, Sirius. That is all one can do in times like these."_

Mr. Potter's last words to him had instilled in him a fierce sense of duty and honour, and he felt that he was not only Prongs' best man but also his brother, best friend and bulwark. He felt it was his duty to ensure that Prongs had the best wedding day possible—Lily too, for Sirius regarded her as his sister. After all the tragedy they had suffered, what with the death of Lily's parents and James' father, it was the least he could do.

Sirius pushed open James' door without knocking and found his best friend standing in front of his mirror looking like he had just been assaulted by the full force of nature. His messy hair was even wilder and his glasses were slightly askew. Sirius was about to ask what the hell he had been doing, but when he spotted the lipstick mark on his cheek, a sly grin spread over his face. "Prongs, you ol' dog!" Sirius said jovially, clapping James on the back heartily.

James batted him off, flushing bright red which made Sirius smirk even more. "I'm not the dog here," he muttered. "And get those dirty thoughts out of your head; it's not what you envisage, _Padfoot_."

"What dirty thoughts may they be?" asked Sirius innocently.

"I can tell you are thinking of by that lascivious and obnoxious smile of yours."

Sirius laughed. "How are you feeling?"

James wiped the lipstick off his cheek and turned to face his best friend, appearing dazed. "I- I feel as if I am in some sort of fantasy where the love of my life, the object of my affections has agreed to spend the rest of her life with me and then I wake up and I am back in fifth year where Lily is shouting that my head is too big for a broomstick." James ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "Sometimes I wonder why Lily agreed to go out with me in the first place, let alone marry me. I mean—she is such a beautiful, passionate, independent woman and she could have had any man! But she chose me and sometimes I am so afraid that this is all some amazing, warm dream that I will wake up from and find she is just a puff of smoke."

Sirius' jovial face immediately sobered and he gripped James by the shoulders and said intensely, "That's right, she chose _you—you_, not some other prat! She and you are made for each other! Everyone sees it—_Lily_ sees it! Why do you think that she snuck in here earlier to snog you senseless? Don't look so surprised Prongs, Alice told me she caught Lily sneaking back in an _invisibility cloak_ of all things—anyway, she loves _you_, _only_ you, no one else. For Merlin sakes! The both of you want to make me gag sometimes because you seem so in love, so enraptured with each other. We aren't in fifth year anymore, Prongs. You've changed—_she's_ changed! Just remember: _she chose you_!"

James embraced Sirius tightly. "_Thank-you_ Padfoot," he said hoarsely. "I love her so much that the thought of a life without her—"

"I know, I know Prongs," Sirius said quietly, hugging him in a tight brotherly clasp.

"My dear, you look beautiful! James is going to think you are some kind of apparition!" Mrs. Potter said warmly, stepping into the dressing room where Lily was standing in the middle of the floor dressed in her wedding gown with Emmeline and Alice fussing about Lily's dress.

Lily blushed. "Thanks Mrs. Potter."

"James is going to be practically drooling at the altar!" said Alice cheekily.

"You are going to drive him wild in this dress!" added Emmeline but then remembering Mrs. Potter was in the room, she coughed and suddenly found the fabric of Lily's skirt fascinating.

Lily's dress was strapless. The top half of the dress was silk and body clinging then it became chiffon and flowed out, creating an illusion that she was wrapped in a cloud. Her back was practically bare with the exception of three skinny spaghetti criss-cross straps at the back. She wore no veil but her hair was curled into graceful ringlets that framed her bare milky white shoulders and entwined with little pearls. Around her neck was the emerald necklace that James had given her on Graduation.

"Excuse me, Emmeline and Alice, but could I please speak to Lily alone for a moment?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Of course!" said Alice and pulled Emmeline out of the room with her, leaving Lily and Mrs. Potter together.

The two women gazed at each other for a moment in silence. Mrs. Potter crossed the room and clasped Lily's hands in hers. "Your parents would be so proud of you today," Mrs. Potter said softly, her eyes filled with empathy for Lily.

Lily bit her lip. "I know...it's just so hard today, my _wedding_, not having my parents around," but then her face warmed and her eyes became almost radiant. "Yet I know I am not alone: I have _James_, the Order, the Marauders, my friends and _you_ who have all been like my family when my sister failed me."

Mrs. Potter noticed the shadow of pain that crossed over Lily's face at the mention of her estranged sister. "Sometimes it is people who do not share the same blood as us that are more faithful, are more like family to us," Mrs. Potter said gently.

Lily nodded, obviously struggling to keep in check her emotions. Mrs. Potter's hands felt comforting and calmed her greatly. "But I am not the only one labouring under a private sorrow. Forgive me, Mrs Potter as it very selfish of me to forget that you have lost your husband."

Mrs. Potter smiled serenely. "No my dear, do not feel guilty at all. I spent over half a century with my husband whereas you are in the bloom of youth with everything ahead of you and have been deprived of your parents' presence at such a young age. I am an old woman with the little energy I have left invested in my son's happiness today. Like you, today is hard for me because I long for my dear husband to be here and see his son get married, but it gives me great comfort to think that he is watching over us, like your parents would be. Just because they have died, it does not mean that they have forgotten us. I can feel his presence here today, I see him in my son…"

Lily stared at Mrs. Potter in awe. "How do—how do you know these things?"

Mrs. Potter gently kissed her cheek. "I have been on this earth for a long time."

Lily laughed; the hidden shadow of grief slipping away from her because of the sheer grace and strength of Mrs. Potter and impulsively hugged her.

"I want you to be happy, my dear. Today will be filled with so much joy—live and savour every moment! I want you to love, laugh, fight, cry with James; share the good and the dark moments with him. In these increasingly dark times, the love between you and my son is like a beacon in the darkness to which all of us levitate towards to, sustenance to all our souls."

Both Mrs. Potter and Lily's eyes were wet with emotion. "I love James _so much_, Mrs. Potter."

Mrs. Potter's hands trembled. "I know you do, my dear, I know you do," and she pressed a kiss to Lily's forehead then enfolded her in a motherly embrace.

**

* * *

****End of Chapter One! Next chapter is Lily and James' wedding! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Guests now filed into their seats, chattering, laughing and filled with great expectation and hope for the young couple soon to arrive and exchange vows. The guest list read like a _Who's Who_ of the wizarding world; Dumbledore, who was presiding over the ceremony, the Hogwarts teachers (including McGonagall and Hagrid!), the Order of Phoenix members, top Ministry officials, various friends of Lily and James, Madame Rosemerta (already shedding tears!) and of course the Marauders—though only at the moment was consisted of just Remus and Peter who had seats of honour in the front row. Mrs. Potter had not yet arrived. 

James and Sirius looked out over the small assembly from James' window. Sirius laid a hand on James' shoulder. "Are you ready to go down now, Prongs?"

James inhaled deeply and turned to face his best friend, his face exhilarated and nervous at the same time. "Yes," he said firmly, "I am."

The two friends looked at each other for a moment, neither of them moving. James embraced Sirius tightly and clapped him on the back then he pulled back. "I just want to thank-you Padfoot for _everything_. You have put up with me longer than anyone else—other than my mum of course—which is really saying something and you have always been there for me…I can hardly quantify how much I value your friendship and I just want to let you know how much I appreciate everything and that I will not forget you, or the Marauders once I'm married and—"

"_Prongs_!" Sirius exclaimed, cutting him off. "Merlin! You're going to expire before you even marry your beloved Lily if you're going to ramble off all these speeches!" then Sirius' face sobered and he said quietly, "It's the least I can do for you, Prongs—I mean after everything you have done for _me_, for all of us. I will always be here to support you and Lily in whatever comes: good or bad. Just enjoy the day Prongs, alright? And don't worry about anything, otherwise I'll have to hex you!"

James chuckled, the tension evaporating immediately and punched Sirius playfully on the shoulder. "Let's go get me married!"

"That's the spirit! Can't keep the lovely Lily waiting!"

"You certainly can not do that!" said a voice from the doorway, followed by a laugh of another.

"Moony and Wormtail! Welcome all!" James declared, dramatically throwing his hands wide open and engulfing the two arriving Marauders in a giant bear hug.

"We just ducked by to wish the groom the best of luck before he enters into connubial bliss," said Remus grinning.

"Yeah. We also wanted to see if you were still in one-piece or whether you were perspiring with nervousness," added Peter.

"But from the looks of things, you seem to be quite composed, albeit a little hyper—has Padfoot spiked your orange juice with Firewhisky?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrows at James' goofy grin that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

Sirius sniggered. "Nah. I don't want to face the wrath of Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter—that girl has a mean hex! I thing our Prongs is just intoxicated by _l'amour_ for our favourite red-haired girl."

"That I am, my dear and esteemed friends," Prongs theatrically sighed and did a little pirouette, to his friends' amusement.

Sirius guffawed while Remus and Peter could not stop beaming from ear-to-ear.

An awed expression crossed James' face. "I can't believe in half an hour, I'll be married to Lily," he said softly, almost to himself.

"We can," said Peter. "After years of listening to you mooning about her at Hogwarts, this next step of marrying her does seem logical."

"Hear! Hear!" agreed Sirius raucously, slinging his arm around James.

Remus conjured four glasses of Butterbeer which flew into each Marauder's hand. The four raised their glasses into the air.

"May he and Lily enjoy a long life of marital bliss!" Remus declared.

"May Prongs and Lily enjoy a rich and rewarding love-life" said Sirius smirking.

"_Padfoot_!" James exclaimed, but he was grinning all the same.

"To Prongs!" Peter said simply.

"TO PRONGS!"

Then the four Marauders clinked their glasses together.

* * *

"What is this?" asked Lily, carefully opening the small ornate box and then gasping at the large diamond ring.

Mrs. Potter smiled wistfully. "This has been in the Potter family for four centuries and has been handed down to each Potter bride by the mother in-law—which in this case is me."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Alice.

"This is exquisite!" whistled Emmeline, slightly awestruck at the size of the diamond.

Lily touched the diamond. "This is beautiful," she breathed, sliding the ring around her right index finger. She admired it on her finger, the way it sparkled. She looked back up at Mrs. Potter. "_Thank-you_," she said radiantly.

Mrs. Potter waved her hand, obviously looking pleased. "Do not thank me…besides I am just following the traditional rites of marriage: something old, something burrowed and something blue—isn't that right?"

Lily laughed. "This is all so unbelievable!" and twirled around, her dress swishing around her. Alice and Emmeline clapped and whistled.

"Now you need something burrowed," added Alice buoyantly, pinning on Lily's front a small pin-shaped emerald broche.

"And something blue," finished Emmeline beaming, and tied a blue ribbon around the bouquet of lilies that Lily was to hold.

"You guys!" Lily exclaimed, kissing both her friend's cheeks and almost rendering herself to tears. "You are amazing!"

Alice was nearly in tears herself but was smiling. "Lils, don't start crying until you reach the altar! You don't want your husband-to-be's first sight of you to be a puffy-eyed and snotty-nosed woman!"

"Though I'm sure James would think she is gorgeous even if she looked like that!" Emmeline cut in, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lily giggled. "I'm so happy—I feel as if I could float down the aisle to him!"

Emmeline and Alice squealed like two teenage girls while Mrs. Potter smiled indulgently, wet-eyed herself as Lily's excited air brought back memories of her own marriage years ago.

A tune struck up outside on the lawn where the wedding guests were assembled and waiting. Lily looked at her two friends and Mrs. Potter with barely restrained excitement.

Mrs. Potter came over to Lily and planted a light kiss on both her cheeks. "This is my cue to depart. Good luck, my dear and enjoy the day!"

"I will!" Lily promised, unable to stop smiling giddily. Lily then turned to her two friends, who were looking at her expectantly. Alice quickly did an once-over check to see that everything was in correct shape on Lily's dress and that her hair and make-up was still pristine.

Emmeline whistled in appreciation. "Lily, you look absolutely gorgeous! James is going to be bowled over by the mere sight of you!"

Alice nodded vigorously in agreement, on the verge of crying herself.

"I hope he will be!" laughed Lily, her eyes shining.

Alice and Emmeline escorted her to the door. "The bride must go first," announced Emmeline with great flourish.

Alice curtseyed to Lily playfully. Lily took a deep breath, gave her friends one last sparkling look then walked gracefully out of the dressing room and down the stairs to where her future husband was waiting.

* * *

Everyone was seated now and a hush had fallen over the assembled party. James stood on the altar, resplendent in his wizarding robes with Sirius standing supportively beside him on his left. Dumbledore was on James' right and his majestic white beard rippled against the soft whistle of wind. 

James saw his mother sitting in the front row, looking at him with pride and James smiled affectionately at her, knowing that his father was looking down over them all on this special day.

James then turned to face his old Headmaster Dumbledore, whose blue eyes were twinkling like two bright orbs. "All my blessings, Mr. Potter," he said merrily. "This is a sweet reward for both you and Miss Evans after a _very_ lengthy courtship!"

James blushed and smiled broadly while Sirius hooted. "Thank-you, Headmaster."

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. I am no longer your Headmaster. I think it is quite appropriate for you to call me Dumbledore!"

James chuckled, not sure of whether he would ever be able to address Dumbledore as anything else but as 'Headmaster'.

All other thoughts flew out of James' head as the wedding tune struck up and a delicious feeling of anticipation bubbled up inside of him.

"Good luck, mate," Sirius whispered in his ear, squeezing his shoulder one last time. Remus and Peter gave him thumbs-up from their front row seats.

All James could now focus on was the almost heavenly apparition swathed in white that was slowly moving up the aisle. His nervousness immediately fled. He forgot about the crowd, his irrational insecurities, his grief of his father's death, Lily's parents' murders and the threat of Voldemort—all that existed now, all that mattered was Lily.

The almost dizzying sensation that those emerald eyes of hers, those penetrating orbs that reflected a myriad of emotions, could be filled with love for him, never ceased to amaze him. He wished he could just run down the aisle and lift her in his arms and kiss her, like she loved but instead he stood on the altar with his hands crossed neatly, waiting (quite impatient, if the truth be told!) for his future wife to stand beside him.

He felt as if Lily was almost walking through water—indeed, floating, towards him. He took—_finally_!—her soft white hands within his own tanned hands tenderly and kissed her sweetly on the lips, inhaling the rose and spicy scent of her being.

"Soon we will be able to do this uninterrupted," murmured Lily against his lips as they parted and he escorted her up the altar, Emmeline and Alice mere phantoms to him.

It took all of James' self-control not to pick her up and snog her senseless in front of all their family and friends. He shot her an intense look that was laced with barely disguised longing. A self-satisfied smile tugged at the corners of her lips in response.

The couple nodded to Dumbledore to begin the ceremony before facing each other again, their hands linked, staring at one another unwaveringly.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two cultures, two hearts and two minds: those of James Potter and Lily Evans. I feel honoured to be entrusted with the special task of officiating the ceremony of my two past students; two both very able and talented Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts; two passionate, opinionated, and courageous members of the wizarding world and two people I feel will have a great impact on our world in the years to come. I have had the joy and the amusement to watch these two mature; a once headstrong, hot tempered girl and an overly-confident, mischievous boy evolve into bright and strong adults— though not without a few hiccups along the way," said Dumbledore, his voice like a silver bell ringing clearly across the grounds. Gentle laughter erupted from the congregation, for James and Lily's verbal sparring had been somewhat of a legend at Hogwarts. Dumbledore then looked at the groom and the bride in turn, his eyes deepening into an infinite light. "I now will ask the bride and groom to exchange their vows. James, I will ask you to proceed first."

James gazed into Lily's eyes and he saw all that he was, all that he had been and all that he would be. She was his fate as he was hers. Their life would not be an easy, sunlit one, but it would be one worth living and dying for.

The speech he had rehearsed over and over again now seemed stale but he was not afraid, squeezed Lily's hands reassuringly and opened his mouth, just allowing the raw words from his heart to free-fall through his lips. "Lily Evans," he began earnestly, "When you agreed to marry me, you fulfilled a dream, so precious, so long held, that I felt as if it was some sort of fantasy where I had to keep on pinching myself to assure me that it was true. I think I have loved you every since I turned your pony-tail green in first year, though I was too immature and pig-headed to understand that. It could have been any girl in first year that I could have changed their hair bright green, but it was _you_. All other girls paled in comparison to you—in fact they all still do. In fifth year, when I finally realised that I loved you, I was such a git and believed that hexing people and showing off would actually impress you. It took a hard lesson in sixth year to re-evaluate myself and actually absorb what you had constantly been saying to me over the years was true—I had been a git, an arrogant toe-rag and I did think that I was Merlin's gift to the world and a Quidditch prodigy. Merlin, Lily! When you actually agreed to go out with me in seventh year, that moment surpassed every other experience in my life! I loved it that you saw me in a new light and actually talked with me without calling me a prat. Lily, you are unlike any girl I have ever—or will—meet. I love everything about you…from your raw honesty, intelligence, wit, sheer courage and to your hair and your eyes, Lily. You are everything to me and I'll do whatever is in my power to ensure your happiness and security. Everything that I am and everything that I will be, I give to _you_, in hope that it is enough." His voice dropped into a more intimate tone. "I love _you_, Lily Evans—_always_."

Tears were welling in Lily's eyes and she stifled a sob. James cupped her cheeks in his hands lovingly. The audience's breaths caught in their throat, some were crying, most awestruck at James' honest and passionate speech as they watched the couple radiate with unconditional love for each other.

Lily composed herself but was unable to prevent a wide, beautiful smile to curl over her face and her emerald eyes were shining as never before. She gently removed James' hands from her cheeks, pressed a kiss to both his hands then enfolded them in hers. "James Potter," she began clearly, "Far from what you thought, I have always noticed you, even when I first saw that messy hair and bespectacled face of yours on our very first trip on the Hogwarts Express, just exuding confidence and charm among so many other first years who looked like they were going to faint. Even after you turned my hair green in first year, I couldn't help but secretly admire your talents both in schoolwork and Quidditch, despite proclaiming I despised your arrogance and bullying. Yes, I didn't like that aspect of your personality, but I also caught glimpses of the private James Potter, the James Potter that the Marauders knew, loved and respected: the mischievous, brave, loyal and passionate James Potter. I think I was attracted to you then and knew that eventually, the side that you only seemed to show to the Marauders would come through—and I was right." She smiled softly at him. "Over sixth year, I too, grew up. I realised no one could be perfect—not even myself. On reflection, I too, had been arrogant as I had prided myself on being truthful, studious and passionate about giving everyone a fair go when in reality I wasn't giving you, James, the time of day despite the obvious signs you were genuinely trying to amend yourself. You are everything to me, James. I love the way you make me feel so desirable and loved— like I'm the only person in the world when you even just look at me. I love the way you and I can be so brutally honest with each other, the way we argue and love with the same passion and raw truth. I trust you James implicitly and I want to be at your side always, in the good and the bad and will never abandon you, because _I love you_, James Potter."

"_Lily_," breathed James, his hazel eyes intense and utterly captivating.

The audience was hushed and completely entranced. Not one eye in the assembled guests was dry. Even Dumbledore was a little misty-eyed as he cleared his throat and said, "Now we will exchange the rings."

A suspiciously wet-eyed Sirius produced the ring from his robe pocket and reverently passed it to James.

James' mind was in a joyous fog as he bestowed a kiss upon the emerald and diamond studded ring and slid it onto Lily's finger. His heart was ready to burst as Lily kissed his ring finger and then slid the simple gold ban on it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You now may kiss the bride!" Dumbledore proclaimed joyously.

James and Lily needed no prompting from Dumbledore. James framed Lily's cheeks with his hands and immediately covered her lips with his own. At first the kiss was gentle and tender, but then Lily's mouth opened under his and he could no longer restrain the sheer intensity of his feelings for her and deepened the kiss. His hands slid from her cheeks and down to her waist. Lily eagerly reciprocated and slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. The guests could practically feel the palpable heat between the couple and wondered how long they could keep on kissing before they would need to come up for air. The couple only reluctantly parted when the guests started clapping and cheering.

"Welcome to married life, Mrs. Potter," James murmured against her full lips.

"I am certainly most looking forward to it, Mr. Potter," Lily whispered, planting one more lingering kiss on his lips before they turned hand-in-hand to face their relatives and friends.

**End of chapter 2! I am not sure whether I should continue this on for a 3rd chapter and I would really like to know what you think. Please review and tell me your opinions! Thanx!**

**Luv Mango Schmango xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The thick blanket of night was slowly lessening and the first rays of light peaked through the lacy white curtains that rippled in the light breeze like a sail. The ocean crashed against the sand outside and a few lonesome seagulls squawked in the distance. A tangy salty smell wafted into the small cottage bedroom and the sound of a boat being started up rang in the air.

Lily Potter stirred in her new husband's warm embrace and affectionately nuzzled his neck. "James?" she whispered.

James grunted and mumbled something incoherent.

Lily smiled softly and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. James still had his eyes closed but sleep slowly slid off him due to Lily's exceedingly pleasurable ministrations and he delved his left hand into her red hair whilst his other hand pulled her atop his chest. Their lips tenderly yet passionately duelled, the intensity reminiscent of their once-famous sparring at Hogwarts, giving and taking from each other with equal strength and enjoyment.

James broke for air first and gently tucked a rope of Lily's hair off her face and said softly, "Good morning, Mrs. Potter of one day."

Lily kissed him again. "Good morning, Mr. Potter," she murmured.

"Our first full day of marriage life together."

"I can hardly believe it."

"I can't imagine anything better than beginning our long life together by lying in bed with you in a little cottage by the beach."

"Nor can I," Lily replied, her emerald eyes sparkling in the new light of dawn.

James traced circles lazily along her bare back. "What do you want to do today?"

Lily lay her head down on his chest with her eyes closed. "I have no idea."

"I know what I would like to do all day," James said slyly, burying his nose in her hair. "Something that would not make us leave this bed at all."

"Slave driver."

James chuckled.

"I would like to go for a walk along the beach."

"I would if I could move my legs," drawled James. "Last night's exertions have completely drained me of strength."

Lily playfully pinched his forearm, blushing furiously. "Well," she said, her eyes twinkling like a Marauder, "I am not made for the weak, _Potter_."

James tucked his hands behind his head and smiled softly at his beloved new bride, his eyes deepening into an infinite abyss. "You are certainly not made for the weak, Lily Potter."

Lily's face melted into a radiant smile and she sprinkled his face with feather-light kisses over his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, cheekbones and finally capturing his lips in hers.

When they came apart, any resistance on James' part about leaving the warm and pleasurable confines of their bed dissolved when he looked at the petite figure of his goddess-like wife draped over him like a sinuous snake. "James," she purred, "Can we please go for that walk?"

James groaned and immediately caved in. "As long as it is a short walk."

Lily grinned triumphantly and got up from the bed, wrapping a sheet around her bare form.

James made a face. "I don't get to see my wife's womanly attributes while she gets dressed?"

Lily's eyes twinkled. "No you do not, sir," she said primly and smirked as James fell back on the bed dramatically as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

"You do wound me!"

Lily chucked some clothes at James in response.

Eventually, forty-five minutes later after more kisses and light banter, James and Lily finally were dressed and walked hand-in-hand down onto the sand. They were staying in a Muggle cottage on Lily's insistence to which James had readily complied for he also harboured an interest in Muggle ways. Besides, it was also a getaway and haven from the recent horrors of the Wizarding world.

There was not another soul on the beach. When Lily voiced that observation, James replied in a mock-haughty tone that he knew would irk her: "That's because no one is idiotic enough to be up at the crack of dawn walking on this beach."

Lily swatted him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

James immediately tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow as an early morning wind sent their hair haywire. Lily leaned in close to him and James kissed the top of her head.

The two then walked on in silence for a while, time seemingly immeasurable on this uninhabited beach. The lightening sky was pierced with a brilliant blend of honey yellow, warm orange and blood red as the dozy sun lazily rose into the sky, sending shimmers across the water.

James sat down on the soft sand with Lily wrapped in his arms, leaning back against his chest and watching the sunrise. "This is simply beautiful," Lily sighed happily, snuggling into James with pure contentment.

"Hmm…" murmured James, not really concentrating on the sunrise but on the woman in his arms.

Lily twisted herself around so she was facing James and slid her arms around his neck, smiling. "This can't get much better than this."

"Oh yeah?" he whispered.

"Yeah," replied Lily, her eyes gazing at his mouth.

"I'm going to snog you right here, you understand that?"

"Completely," Lily breathed and did not even protest when he leaned in to kiss her like she was some awesome life force that would give him sustenance and life.

Some while later, the thoroughly dazed and bedraggled couple managed to restrain themselves from kissing or caressing long enough to stand up and rationally decide (or as rationally as two newly-weds could possibly be!) to head back to the cottage.

The pair was in a giddy mood and James swung their joined hands high into the air like two young children. He broke free of Lily and jumped and twirled in crazy circles, hooting loudly with his arms outstretched. Lily laughed and ran after him, her red hair blazing out behind her. James lifted her into his arms while Lily squealed and protested (rather weakly, I may add) for the obnoxious prat to put her down or be hexed six ways to Sunday. James merely laughed boisterously and then suddenly plopped her down unceremoniously on the sand and ran away from her. Lily sprang up and chased him, calling out threats of grievous bodily harm and then James slowing down just so she could.

Lily kissed him avidly by the water until James' mental and physical faculties had quite dissolved and with a devious smile, suddenly pushed him into the ice-cold ocean!

James rose up sputtering and shivering, looking like some monster from the deep as his habitually messy hair now lay plastered to his head. Lily laughed uncontrollably and lithely dodged him as James lunged at her. A grinning James pursued her for at least a good half a kilometre down the beach with Lily giggling. Finally she stopped and allowed James to capture her in his soaking wet arms and she ruffled his dripping hair. "I surrender."

James tried to keep his face solemn but failed as his hazel eyes dancing and his lips were twitching. "Do you swear?"

Lily gazed up at him. "I swear."

"I will have to punish you, of course," James murmured, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I humbly resign myself to whatever fate you decide for me in retribution for my most heinous crime," Lily said huskily, tipping her head to one side so James could have better access to her creamy neck as he gently kissed it, sending delicious shivers through her.

"I will of course be merciful and commute your sentence to a long day in bed where I will cook you breakfast, lunch and dinner and do that Muggle thing—a massage, is it?"

"_Oh James_."

"—and in between all that…well…I will do whatever you want to do as long as it does not involve moving an inch from our bed or the vicinity of our cottage."

"That sounds absolutely perfect," said Lily tenderly.

James scooped her up in his arms. "And as part of the deal, I get to carry you back to the cottage and carry you over the threshold—that is another Muggle tradition isn't it?"

Lily didn't answer but wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his neck, emitting a sigh of pleasure.

"I love you, Lily," whispered James into her ear.

"James, there is no one but you nor will there be anyone but you," Lily said quietly, her eyes blissfully shut as James started the walk back to the cottage under the bright light of a new day.

**End of the story—I hope you all liked it! Please review!**

**Luv Mango Shmango xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

The purple fire crackled in the fireplace as Lily Potter lay on the couch wrapped in a furry white bathrobe, sipping a cup of hot chocolate while a storm brewed outside the small seaside cottage.

"I hope this storm is not going to last," called Lily to her husband in the kitchen.

"Well if I get to stay barricaded with you inside for a week, I'll be a happy man," James drawled, as he sauntered in and pressed a kiss to her bare collarbone.

"Prat."

James grinned cheekily. "Don't say you haven't thought about it."

Lily placed her hot chocolate on the table and kneeled up so her lips could meet his. The teasing atmosphere changed. James' gaze intensified and he practically lifted her off the couch as he kissed her feverishly. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her slender body to his as James' avid hands engulfed her body. Her bathrobe slipped slightly off her shoulder, revealing pale white skin.

So engrossed were they in their passionate encounter that they did not register a loud _pop_ and a spray of ash that littered the ground in front of the fireplace.

"Prongs!" said a familiar voice that was filled with urgency.

The couple's heads snapped immediately to the fireplace, identical expressions of shock and annoyance on their faces.

"Padfoot," James growled at the face in the fire as a red-faced Lily pulled up her bathrobe. "You better have a good reason for—"

"Prongs, your mum's seriously ill."

James' face paled. "What happened?"

Sirius' face was strained. "I was having dinner with her when she suddenly collapsed. Ever since then, she's become delirious and just—just _rambles _about things from the past and the doctors don't think she has long before she—"

"I'm coming home now, Padfoot," James said in a controlled voice. "Are there any doctors there with her?"

"One is. I haven't left her side."

"I'll apparate home in ten minutes…I need to put my things together and…"

"I'll take care of the packing," Lily said calmly, keeping her own emotions tightly under control for James did not need her to fall to pieces. Her head was spinning. Only two minutes ago, she and James had been on a blissful honeymoon and now they were brought back to reality. Hard.

"If there's any change—"

"I'll notify you as fast as I can," finished Sirius, his own voice trembling slightly but staring unwaveringly at James. A quick, unvoiced exchange flew between the two best friends that Lily did not comprehend and then with a _pop_, Sirius' head disappeared.

James turned to face his wife and Lily felt chilled by his deliberately blank gaze.

"James—"

"We better pack," James interrupted dully and stalked into their bedroom. Lily winced as she heard the cupboard door slam open and rapidly followed her husband in. James threw his clothes into his suitcase with careless abandon, pulling drawers onto the ground roughly and not caring if he shoved Lily's clothes in with his own. Lily followed suit, albeit in a more rational and deft way.

Within five minutes, everything was packed and James still had not spoken. His face was taut with anxiety and his eyes tense. He merely yanked up both his and Lily's suitcases, not bothering to ask her if she wanted to carry her own, and strode over to the fireplace.

Lily touched James' arm. At her contact, James stopped and she could hear his shallow breathing. "You apparate first," she said softly. "I'll follow you and take the suitcases."

"But—"

"No, James. We are doing this my way," Lily said firmly.

James opened his mouth as if to argue but then he clamped it shut, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he nodded mutely. He then squeezed her hand tightly and apparated.

James stood at the entrance to his mother's bedroom with Lily standing close by him. The room was dark and only a sliver of light sliced through. Faint murmurs reached his ears and he could make out the shadow of Sirius standing up from the chair by Mrs. Potter's bedside and making his way over to the pair.

"Oh Merlin, Prongs and Lils! I am so glad to see you!" Sirius said quietly, his face white with worry.

James gripped his best friend tightly. "I'm so glad that you could be here."

"Don't thank me at all. It's the least I can do for you," replied Sirius intensely.

"How's she doing?" Lily asked, barely managing to keep her voice level.

Sirius glanced back at James then to Lily again. "Not well…she can't remember who I am and is speaking of things from the past…"

James took a sharp intake of breath and it appeared to Sirius and Lily that it was taking all his self-control to keep his emotions in check. "How can it be?" he said hoarsely. "She was fine a week ago. This is not my mum—she—she wouldn't decay like this…she's always had a sharp mind…"

"James…"

James shook himself. "I just need some time alone with her—just me and her, please?"

"Of course," Lily murmured, though she longed to accompany him and could tell that Sirius thought similarly to her, as he glanced at Lily with some trepidation at allowing James to see his mum in such a decline on his own.

"We'll wait for you out here, Prongs," offered Sirius, squeezing James' shoulder.

James nodded almost absently as if he hadn't digested what his wife and best friend had said and stepped into the dark bedroom, suddenly assailed by the suffocating odour of decay and death. His mother lay on a bed of white sheets, her hair plastered to her head by sweat. Her eyes were wide and glassy and James could barely contain the desire to just sit down and weep like a child and for the second time in his life—the first being the loss of his father—he had never felt so lost.

"Harold?" Mrs. Potter croaked, stretching out a trembling hand, "I'm so glad that you could come back from work early. Since our little James has just started his first year at Hogwarts, the house has been _so_ lonely without him."

James blinked and felt his heart clench at the mention of his deceased father. Surely his mum did not think he was his dad? His stomach churned as his mother continued talking, his fear becoming realised:

"Why are you standing there so white, Harry? I know I don't look ravishing at the moment, but I will get better. I think I have that dreadful chill that little James had that week before he left for Hogwarts. Remember how he was so afraid that he would miss out on going to Platform 9 and ¾ because of the chill? He was so adamant that if he was still ill by that time, he would fly to Hogwarts while we were still asleep!" Mrs. Potter laughed, though it sounded as if she was hacking wood.

James felt hot tears sting his eyes and bit his tongue to keep them from coming.

"Don't stand there like a stunned mullet, dear. Do sit down beside me."

James dumbly followed his mother's orders, his mind swirling turbulently.

"I have just met a most charming fellow—Sirius Black, I believe his name is. He says he knows our Jamie and will look after him for us."

"D-d-did you?"

"Yes. He told me lots of stories about Jamie…like how talented he is at Quidditch, how popular he is…Merlin! James has only been at Hogwarts for two weeks and look at the marvellous impression he has made upon the student body!"

"T-that's good."

"You are rather short of words at the moment, my love. I was rather gobsmacked when that young Black told me, but not surprised, for our James has always been such a talented and bright boy. I wouldn't have expected anything different."

James let out a strangled sound and bit his lip hard to control himself.

"Black really seems to care about our son and I feel happy that he is around to make sure doesn't get up to too much mischief."

A sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob erupted from James' throat as he clasped his mother's clammy hand in his own. "I somehow doubt that Pad-uh-Sirius w-will keep James out of t-trouble for he seems the type to—to always be in the thick of it."

"Are you feeling well, Harry? You sound as if you're crying," Mrs. Potter asked concernedly. "Here I am talking about how ill I am, when you do not look healthy yourself. I feel so selfish."

James brought his mother's hand to his lips and said in a voice that was rich in trembling emotion: "You are the least selfish person I have met in my life…there is no one more giving and self-sacrificing than you."

Mrs. Potter coughed again and her frame shook. James tightened his hold on his mother's hand and placed his free hand on her forehead, gently stroking the hair off her face.

Her eyelids began to droop and her shaking hand slackened in his. "Harold, please bring in Sirius for me—I need to ask something of him," she gasped out.

"Of course," James said hoarsely.

Before he could get up, the door opened softly and Sirius and Lily treaded quietly in. James had never felt so glad to see them in his life and felt a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He bit down on his tongue in order to compose himself and could taste the thick metallic tang of his blood that trickled from his tongue.

"I'm here, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, his face stricken.

Mrs. Potter blinked and she attempted to hold up her free hand for him to take. Sirius immediately enfolded his hand around hers, tears already falling freely down his cheeks.

"I want you to look after my little James for me…he is at Hogwarts at the moment—first year, can you believe it?—and I did not call him as I didn't want him to worry about me. You look like a trustworthy, loyal fellow and I know that you-you will…protect…him…"

"Of course I will!" Sirius vowed fiercely, wiping tears out of his eyes with his free hand. "By my very life blood, Mrs. Potter, I will protect James at whatever cost."

James buried his face in his mother's hand, his shoulders trembling violently.

Mrs. Potter's breathing became more laboured and her pupils dilated as she focused on the figure of Lily. "W-w-who is this beautiful girl?"

"I'm Lily…_Evans_—one of James' very good _friends_," Lily said in a shaking voice, her green eyes wet with tears.

"Well I'm glad James has such a dear friend like you," Mrs. Potter breathed as her hazel eyes clouded over, the light departing from them and her body stilling.

James let out an agonised guttural cry, a cry that only a son could make to herald the departure of his mother, his life-giver and blood that pierced the heart of Lily and Sirius.

Mrs. Potter was dead.

**

* * *

**

Leave you on a cliff hanger! Please review and tell me what you think as it would be very much appreciated!

**Mango Shmango :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Sirius tore out of the room in a flurry of hot, angry tears, unable to look upon the lifeless form of the woman who had given him the unconditional maternal love that he had so craved for. James called after him hoarsely, but was too weighed down by his own grief to even go after him. He merely blinked at his dead mother then turned to Lily with achingly lost eyes, his face bewildered. Lily wrapped her arms fiercely around her husband, tears pricking at her own eyes.

As Lily stroked James' hair soothingly and felt his wet cheeks dampening her collarbone, she could see Mrs. Potter in a serene splendour, lying upon her white sheets. Of course Mrs. Potter had been sweaty with fever, but in death, Lily had never seen a person more peaceful and at rest. Her face that was lined with countless years, the eyes that were always filled with warmth and the long white hair that used to be tied up in elegant twists, seemed to have taken on a new glow.

James made no sounds as his face lay buried in against her chest. Only occasionally Lily heard small gasps and wished he would let go of all his self-control and really grieve. However, she knew that was a useless wish, for she had rarely seen James cry. Suddenly, James stiffened in her arms and looked up at her with a face of granite—the ultimate self-control. The face of the lost and bereft man that had five minutes ago gazed at her with such a need of comfort had been replaced with an emotionless and grave face that seemed alien to Lily. Where had his roguish grin and lively eyes gone to?

He coughed and gently disengaged himself from her embrace, standing tall with his jaw clenched. Lily noticed how he studiously averted his eyes from his mother's bedside and his fists lay clenched by his sides. His emotions were being controlled by a hair breadth. "I need to make a list, Lily."

Lily blinked. "A list?"

"A list of all the things I need to plan for mum's funeral," James repeated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There's all her Ministry friends, Dumbledore of course will want to come…the Order and—"

"James, there's no need to think about that now…your mum has just—"

"Yes, I must think about it now. Who else will, Lily?"

"You are in no state to plan anything rationally right now…"

"I need to do this. Do not argue with me—not now," James said curtly, his knuckles almost white with tension.

Lily fought down the urge to respond, knowing that it could lead to something ugly with unforgiving words. She sighed in defeat and leaned into James, brushing her lips ever-so softly against his unshaven cheek. "What are you going to do about Sirius?"

James closed his eyes for a moment as if he were in great pain. "Sirius needs some time alone. He'd be in no mood to talk about what's happened."

_Like you_, Lily said silently.

James' eyes flickered back to his dead mother and he seemed to blanch for a split moment, but when Lily blinked again, his posture was strong and stoic, but underneath that façade, she could detect a fragile centre that was just waiting to break.

Lily reached out to touch him again, wanting to enfold him in her arms and let him cry, murmur soft words of comfort and stroke his messy hair—like he had done for her nine months ago when her parents had been murdered by Voldemort. She had been a distraught mess, unable to eat or sleep. James had been such a comfort. He had stayed by her side unconditionally, listened silently to her weeping ramblings, rubbing her back soothingly, knowing what to say and what not to. He had not attempted to say false cheery statements like, 'everything will be okay', or 'cheer up'.

Lily had never felt so inadequate in her life. She did not know how to deal with this silent and grave James.

"I need to call St. Mungo's and get them to transport my mother's body," James said in a controlled voice with only a slight waver at the end. He breathed in deeply and gripped Lily's hand so tightly that she almost winced from the pressure but she would not and could not tell him to lessen the pressure on her hand. She felt as if she was the only thing that was keeping him from toppling off that emotional precipice and into darkness.

"I can do it for you," Lily volunteered softly.

James shook his head stubbornly. "No. I am her son so I need to do it."

"Then delegate some of the burden to me—I am your wife remember?"

James' eyes hardened. "I know that, Lils, but this is my duty as her son." Lily opened her mouth to reply but James cut her off and said in a voice that would allow no disagreement: "What you can do for me is rest."

Lily's mouth narrowed into a thin line and bit back the urge to insist—even if it meant holding her husband at wand point—that he allow her to share this heavy load that he was so determined on shouldering himself. She hated seeing him walling off his emotions to her and wanted to let him know that no one would think any less of him if he showed some vulnerability. However, she nodded reluctantly in agreement, despite her deep misgivings and felt her heart clench violently as she watched her husband lean over Mrs. Potter one last time and kiss her gently on the forehead, his hand trembling.

* * *

Lily wearily trod down the stairs to the kitchen. She had not slept at all, even though a new day was slowly melting the dark night away. She felt numb and longed to lie down but how could she, when her husband and his best friend were in such a state? James had secluded himself away in his father's old study that had not been touched since his death with a long piece of parchment and a quill and she had no idea where Sirius had gone off to.

To her surprise, she saw Sirius slumped over the kitchen table with a large silver frame in his hand. He raised his tormented face to hers, grief etched in every crevice of his face. Oh, how different he was to James in expressing his grief! Sirius would wear his heart in plain view for all to see but James would bottle it up like a stoic Roman soldier. It never failed Lily to see how two best friends and brothers could be so alike but so different.

"Oh, Sirius," Lily said compassionately, pulling a chair up next to him.

"Lils, I can't believe she's gone," Sirius said emotionally, pushing a strand of his elegant dark hair that was now damp with tears and sweat out of his face.

"Neither can I, Sirius."

Sirius showed Lily the silver frame he was holding. It was a family portrait that must have been taken around the beginning of seventh year. Mr and Mrs Potter stood at the back, the former with his hand on James' shoulder and ruffling his son's hair affectionately while the latter stood with her hand on Sirius' shoulder. In the picture, Sirius punched James' arm playfully as Mrs Potter smiled in exasperated affection at her two boys. Mrs Potter would then glance at Mr Potter, the both of them sharing a quick, private smile that bespoke almost a century of love and devotion.

"This is my favourite photo," Sirius said quietly. "What the Potters did for me, I will never forget. When I ran away in sixth year, the first and only place I thought of going to refuge was them. There was no one else…" his eyes deepened and became far way, as if he had been transported to a distant time that Lily had had no insight into. Lily allowed him to continue speaking, knowing this was his way of coping and healing.

"I had left the hell hole that had been my home and arrived at Prongs' doorstep in the middle of the night, soaked to the bone with only a small suitcase filled with the barest essentials and a damaged broomstick. Mrs Potter at first thought I was a Death Eater and Mr Potter had his wand at the ready…as soon as they saw me, they dropped everything, called Prongs out of bed and the three of them acted as if all that mattered in the world was me." An awed expression came over Sirius' face as if he could still not believe his good fortune. "Mrs Potter got the house elves to place clean sheets in the room that was always reserved for me when I stayed with them during the holidays—that whole night was a blur of concerned faces, solicitude and hot soup."

Sirisu' eyes focused on Lily again, a wan smile flickering across his face. "The whole happy and concerned family was a whole new notion for me. I had never had any maternal affection in my life—only abuse and hatred." His smile became twisted at that confession, to which Lily placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Sirius inhaled deeply and continued on with his recollection. "The times with the Potters were the best times of my life when I wasn't at Hogwarts. I remember waking up at midday the following day, slightly disorientated at my new surroundings and what I saw at the foot of my bed—it was the most simple, yet kindest gift I had had before."

Lily smiled encouragingly at him and Sirius' features had softened at the warm memory. "At the foot of my bed was a pair of pale blue pajamas with my name embroidered on them, which were similar to the pair Prongs had that I used to tease him mercilessly about at school and they had left a key which would open up a new account for me at Gringotts."

"That sounds exactly like the Potters," said Lily, warmed by the Potters' unselfish generosity towards Sirius.

"They refused to accept any money from me. They insisted that my happiness was all the payment they wanted. Even when Uncle Alphard died, they refused to take any portion of his inheritance to me. Prongs told me that I was a prat when I offered him Alphard's money," Sirius said, a ghost of a grin appearing on his face at the thought.

"They really loved you, you know Sirius."

"I know that now…I think the moment I really knew I was a part of the family, really felt like I was a Potter, was when my dastardly witch of a mother stormed around to the Potters three weeks after I ran away, screaming all sorts of threats at Mrs Potter…Mrs Potter suddenly appeared to—to _glow _and power seemed to emanate from her. It wasn't maniacal, dark power, but the unadulterated power of _light_. Her eyes glittered with hard strength and in a steely voice she managed to render that monster who had somehow gave birth to me, silent. Never had I seen any woman—or man for that matter—cower my mother into silence before without the use of dark magic or ominous threats…it was _amazing_. Mrs Potter had placed her arms around me and held me close like I had always dreamed of a mother doing to me and—" Sirius broke off and flushed with uncharacteristic embarrassment at expressing such an intimate, long cherished thought.

Lily could not reply, feeling a lump of emotion in her throat and did not want to speak for fear she would cry. Instead, she rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and Sirius smiled waveringly at her.

"She was a special lady, indeed," Lily said softly, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

"She was," Sirius said hoarsely, as the sun rose up through the windows.

**End of Chapter 5! Next Chapter: How long can James keep up that stoic barrier? Mrs Potter's funeral and appearances of Remus and Peter (sorry to all of you who are Remus and Peter lovers, but they will appear in the next chapter, I promise!) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

"How are _you_ holding up, Lily?" Remus asked concernedly, sitting down beside her on an ornate bench which was looking out on the Potters' seemingly endless back garden. 

Lily smiled wearily. "Better than James, it seems."

"I'm worried about him—in fact Padfoot, Wormtail and I all are. We just can't seem to get through to him."

"You and me both, it seems."

"I've never seen him like this. He has become so remote and so…_organised_…"

Lily ran a hand through her hair. "Mrs. Potter's funeral is in two hours and I don't know how to even handle this new James. He hasn't cried and he just keeps on making these damned _lists _all the time. Merlin! If I see another list, I think I am going to go mad!"

"But when has James ever cried? Remember in sixth year when he fell from his broom during a Quidditch match and broke both his leg and his arm? He did not even make a sound—he was practically sweating and fainting with the effort to keep himself from crying."

Lily sighed and Remus gave her a sympathetic look. "I remember. I'm just worried that he is going to crack. I have no idea how he is going to react when his mum is finally buried."

"All we can do is be there for him—no more and no less," Remus said and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

The day was gloomy and overcast. Clouds hung over the Potter family plot where countless generations of Potters lay buried. Various members of the Ministry, the Order, Hogwarts and all the Potter house elves who had black arm bands on, clustered together to pay their final respects to Mrs. Potter who had been a revered member of the wizarding community and a benevolent mistress to her house elves. 

"Mum would have hated this day. It should be sunny and warm…not all grey," James said quietly, his eyes gazing intensely at the hole in the ground where his mother was soon to be put.

For the past week, James had put a charm on his hair to make it lie flat and had ordered the house elves to iron and starch all his clothes, removing all crinkles and stains from them. Remus and Lily then had to nearly restrain Sirius from tearing apart Peter after he untactfully asked James why he had decided to become so neat.

Lily and Sirius stood protectively on either side of James while Remus stood by Lily and Peter by Sirius, forming a secure barrier. They were all dressed in black dress robes and none of them were smiling. James had deep purple circles under his eyes and Lily wondered how long he could keep going like that.

Mrs. Potter had stated in her will that she wanted no pomp or ceremony. She only desired a quiet funeral and to be buried beside her beloved husband. James had followed his mother's wishes, and decided not to have any long speeches or do an elaborate display of flowers and charms that had become the fashion in the wealthy pureblood wizarding community.

James cleared his throat and stepped forward to the forefront of the congregation of mourners. It struck him that only two weeks ago, he had been standing in front of the same assembled guests, but for an occasion of joy: his wedding. The irony would have made him laugh if he had the energy.

"Thank-you all for coming to farewell my mother, Eleanor Potter. No amount of words can do my mother justice in bearing testimony to her unselfish love, generosity and courage. She was a loving mother to both me, and to Sirius," James glanced briefly at Sirius with a half-smile, "and a devoted wife to my father, Harold Potter…" James' voice trailed off, his eyes watery. He raised a hand to his mouth, in order to compose himself. He then straightened up and clasped both his hands together so tightly that Lily could see his knuckles practically bursting through with tension.

"I could ramble on with descriptive clichés and florid language about my mother for hours—but I will not because my mother was not false or insincere. She was a woman of integrity and strength and her departure will leave a void in my life that will never quite heal—as all children who lose a parent well know." At this, James turned his gaze to Lily, who knew more than anyone, what it was like to lose both parents. His eyes were filled with a combination of compassion and grief, which pierced Lily straight to her core. Tears pricked at her eyes and Remus and Sirius stood protectively next to her, like two brothers. Peter appeared oddly uncomfortable, his eyes almost distant, as if he were thinking about something else.

As Lily watched her husband talk on, she realised how grave and _adult_ James had become. His grief seemed to add at least four or five years on him and she could barely recognise the laughing and charismatic boy who ruled Hogwarts. He had the mourners' full attention as his rich voice that was taut with suppressed emotion was spellbinding them.

"Though in my youth I must have given her countless anxieties, grey hair and migraines, I loved her and I will miss her—and I cannot make it any more eloquent than that." He then looked down at the shining jarrah wood coffin. His jaw slightly trembled. He now was talking directly to his deceased mother. "Good-bye mum," he said quietly. He then stood back, his skin an unhealthy pallor.

Lily immediately threaded her arm through his. "Well done, my love," she whispered and kissed his cheek lightly. James merely swallowed, his eyes glittering intensely from behind his glasses.

* * *

The wake was a surprisingly light affair: many of Mrs. Potter's friends swapped lively stories about her or fond remembrances and food and drink were supplied liberally. Members of the press, such as the _Daily Prophet_, also loitered around like bad smells—one significant annoyance was a new young reporter called Rita Skeeter. 

James was subdued and wandered mechanically around the room, shaking hands with various guests who were like a blur to him and politely answering questions or thanking people for coming in a measured tone.

Sirius, Remus and Peter stood by the buffet table and were covertly observing their friend and his wellbeing.

"Prongs looks like someone has just exhumed him from a grave," Sirius said bluntly. "We've got to do something."

Remus sipped his Butterbeer thoughtfully. "I know what you mean. Lily does not know what to do either. I think we can only inform him that we are here for him if he needs us. We should stay on a few more days—I think both Lily and Prongs will appreciate it."

"I don't think I'll be able to stay a full week," Peter said, fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe.

"Why not?" asked Sirius, his eyes piercing.

"Because…uh…mum really wants to see me—uh, she hasn't seen me for a couple of weeks and I dare not disappoint her and—"

"Forget it," Sirius snapped, waving his hand dismissively.

"_Padfoot_," Remus warned.

Peter flushed a deep red. "I'm really sorry and—"

"Dissent in the ranks, eh boys?" came a sly voice.

"Rita Skeeter!" Sirius spat. "Haven't you got better things to do than desecrate a funeral?"

Rita smirked and held up her pink quill and pad. "What do you think of James Potter? I hear that he has some dreadful ailment that—"

"So will you if you don't get lost!" Sirius interrupted hotly.

"_Sirius_," Remus interposed again, placing a cautionary hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Rita grinned even more widely. "What would you say to the rumour that the Potter marriage is on the rocks? Also, is it true that the late Mrs. Eleanor Potter herself had been the mistress of Dumbledore, Fudge _and_ Crouch the Elder—"

"Miss Skeeter," Remus said evenly. "If you do not remove yourself from our presence, then I cannot be responsible for the actions of my dear friend here," he finished, gesturing to a livid Sirius who was being restrained by Remus and Peter.

Sirius then called Rita two words that were not commonly used in polite society. Peter's eyes widened in shock and Remus stifled a grin while Rita flushed indignantly.

"_Well_," said Rita with an injured air. "I am not going to waste any more time on miscreants like you. Be warned that a less than complimentary article will appear on you in tomorrow's edition," and with that, she flounced off and fortunately missed Sirius' one-finger salute to her.

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock at night by the time Lily could finally corner her husband alone. The other three Marauders had retired early after Remus had kindly cooked up a meal of turkey and vegetables, though no one really had an appetite. James appeared to have been avoiding Lily all day. He always seemed to be ducking off somewhere and he had disappeared with the Marauders for a good couple of hours, leaving Lily all alone in the Potter Mansion. 

Lily's temper was strained and she was tired. "James, we need to talk," she said without decoration.

James tried to get past her. "Not now, Lils. I need to—"

"No. Now."

"Excuse me, Lily, but could you please stop obstructing the doorway as I need to get past," he said politely.

Lily finally snapped. "By Merlin! You are going to stay here and actually talk to me! I'm not going to let you to block me out again!"

"What if I don't want to stay here? There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Want to bet on that?" Lily shot back. "My hexes are pretty damn good."

"So are mine, in case you have forgotten!"

Lily and James stared hotly at each other in silence for a tense moment.

"If you don't move out of the way, then I will be forced to hex you," James said quietly, his eyes heated.

Lily did not move. She knew James would never raise a hand against her. She crossed her arms against her chest and raised her chin defiantly. "You wouldn't dare."

At that, all the fire for a fight went out of James and he looked at her with such anguish and intense feeling that Lily felt her heart clench violently. "Oh Lils," he murmured brokenly, raising a hand to caress her face, "You know I never would do anything to harm you…"

"I know, I know," Lily replied softly, "But I hate seeing you self-destructing inside. _Please_ let me in."

James turned away from her, his whole frame shuddering. He then sank to the floor with a groan of pain, tears sliding down his face; finally giving in to his long-hoarded grief. Lily immediately kneeled before him and gathered him up in her arms while sprinkling his face and hair with light kisses as he spoke sometimes, choked by tears about his mother.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James said richly, saying her name like it was a precious incantation. He had ceased crying and now cupped Lily's face in his hands and was gazing at her as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered to him—the only thing that kept him from becoming consumed by darkness. "What have I done to deserve you?"

Lily did not answer and merely kissed him deeply in response.

* * *

A couple of hours later, amongst the tangled sheets of their bed, the pair lay entwined together, neither of them sure where their own limbs started and ended. 

Lily had rejoiced in their new-found connection and revelled in being privy to James' thoughts again. Never again, she silently vowed to herself, would she allow themselves to become estranged from each other.

Lily opened her eyes lazily and her brow creased when she saw how James regarded her with an almost haunted look.

"James?" she asked, gently brushing his hair off his face.

James closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were gathering himself together. He then opened them again, revealing hazel eyes which had flecks of gold in them—both mercurial and temperate at the same time. "Do you know what I'm most afraid of?"

"No. Tell me."

"Of you dying."

"My love, I have no intention of dying anytime soon," Lily said, trying to inject some levity into her voice.

"When mum died…I was suddenly struck with these nightmares—first of all, she would be lying there with a greyish pallor and staring up at me blankly. Then all of a sudden, her body would morph into yours—" his voice faltered, as if the next thing he had to say pained him the most. "—and there you were lying. Dead. Yet, I had never seen you more beautiful…"

"_James_…"

"You were wearing your wedding dress that was spread out like a sea of white silk…your red hair crowned your head like a halo of fire and your eyes—they had never been so _green_."

Lily was speechless. The sheer depth of James' fears and feelings for her astounded her.

"James, I have no intention of leaving you alone," Lily said intensely, laying a kiss on his forehead. "I plan to be by your side—whether you like it or not."

A ghost of a grin flittered past his face. "Good," he said hoarsely. "Because I have no plans of letting you go. I want to die old with you—I want everything with you. I've lost my parents and I'm not about to lose you."

"You're going to make me cry, you prat," smiled Lily through her tears. "You are my other half, James, and you are my family. I want you to promise me that you will never shut me out from anything again—no matter what you feel, you must tell me! I don't want to you to carry your burdens on your own for I am your _wife_."

James pulled Lily's face down to his, his breath tickling her skin. The two looked back at each other unwaveringly. "I promise you, Lily Potter, that I will never shut you out from me. You are my wife, lover and confidante and always will I endeavour to make myself worthy of what you have given to me in the hope that it will be enough…"

Lily smiled radiantly. "You silly prat! It is enough," she whispered tenderly, trailing an alabaster hand down the side of his face.

For the first time in more than a week, she saw James smile—yes it still held traces of sorrow but now there was_ life_ in that smile again. He was healing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her atop his chest with astounding energy. Lily giggled as her lips met his. James had not been vanquished or defeated by his grief. The old James Potter still lived—and wanted.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily greeted with some surprise in the grand entrance hallway of Potter Manor. "What brings you out here?"

Dumbledore's eyes appeared unusually serious. His habitual twinkling orbs were muted. "Some important Order business. Is your husband here, too?"

Lily's brow creased in concern. "Of course."

Lily then gestured to the principle house elf Verona to come over.

"What can Verona help Mistress Potter with?" Verona squeaked, clasping her spindly hands together in rapt attention.

Lily winced at being called 'Mistress Potter' as she knelt down beside Verona. "Please fetch James and tell him that Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to the both of us. Also, could you please ask the house elves to prepare some tea and biscuits for the Professor?"

Verona nodded her head vigorously and bowed deeply to both Lily and Dumbledore. "Verona would be most pleased to fulfil Mistress Potter's wishes!" and with that, she deftly departed and left an echo of light pattering of feet behind her.

Lily turned to face Dumbledore with an embarrassed smile. "Verona, the dear thing, has served the Potter family for two centuries and her mode of address is slightly outdated, despite my constant assurances that she can just call me Lily."

Dumbledore smiled, the light coming back into his eyes again. "Verona is certainly a loyal house elf."

"Indeed. I know I am very lucky."

"Is there anywhere we can hold the meeting?"

Lily laughed. "There're hundreds of rooms in this place—I still don't even know half of them! How about the parlour?"

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with amusement as he followed Lily to the parlour. "I feel the exact same way about Hogwarts, my dear. I still don't know all its secrets, though I suspect your husband has roamed through each and every inch of Hogwarts."

"I'm sure he has," Lily replied grinning.

Dumbledore then moved over to inspect a jewelled scabbard that was displayed proudly on the wall with the following inscription: _To Harold Potter. In deep thanks for saving the Arabian Princess from vampires. With eternal gratitude, King Ali Shiam. _

"The Potters have built up a hoard of treasures here," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, absentmindedly stroking his long white beard as he then moved over to an old photo with Harold and Eleanor Potter standing beside the Muggle Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, with a tiny engraving in a elaborate script: _To Harold and Eleanor Potter. From a grateful country for courageous service that beyond the call of duty during the Blitz. W.C. _

"The stuff here is amazing. There is so much history in this one room," Lily agreed.

"Good afternoon, Professor!" James exclaimed, striding into the room and with easy Pureblood wizarding manners shook Dumbledore's hand. "Sorry for taking so long, but the gnomes were having some sort of a revolt in the garden!"

Dumbledore chuckled warmly then seated himself into a plush burgundy armchair, with James and Lily seating themselves on the opposite couch.

Dumbledore formed a steeple with his hands under his chin, his blue eyes inscrutable. "I apologise for the short notice, but I need the two of you attend a Ministry function at the Malfoy Manor tonight."

"The _Malfoy Manor_?" James asked incredulously. "We would stick out like Hagrid in a pink bathing suit! Us amongst Death Eaters and other scum?"

Lily rolled her eyes at James' theatrics. "What James was trying to say, is that wouldn't it be a bit suspicious? After all, we haven't been invited."

"You have been now," Dumbledore said merrily as he reached into his robes and produced two invitations embossed in gold. "I happened to bump into Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry this morning and kindly reminded him that the son of the renowned Aurors, Harold and Eleanor Potter, had been left off the guest list. Fudge had been most eager to remedy the mistake and gave me two invitations."

Lily and James exchanged a look.

"Professor," began James rather cautiously, "is it a good idea for Lily and I to go? I mean, that since we've been so outspoken against Voldemort…wouldn't turning up at a function hosted by the _Malfoys_ of all people, be extremely…_odd_?"

"Not just Voldemort's followers will be turning out, Mr. Potter. It will be also members of the Ministry who are perfectly innocent. I chose the both of you, because you will not stick out at all…if I had chosen young Black or Lupin for example, their cover would be immediately questioned and would most likely turn ugly. All I need for you to do tonight is listen to what people say and especially watch the Malfoys and their circle of intimates: where they go, who they talk to and what they do. However, I do not want either of you to confront them or do anything that will draw attention to yourselves, for it could be dangerous and of course I've alerted the entire Order to tonight's event, so if any trouble should arise, they will be there in a second."

"Of course, Professor," Lily said seriously, lacing her hand in James'. "We'll be most cautious."

Dumbledore turned his gaze directly on James. "And please, Mr Potter, keep your temper in check for I have a feeling that Mr Black's relatives might decide to vocalise their sentiments about him in your presence."

James flushed, remembering a time in sixth year when he had made tentacles appear on Regulus after he had insulted Sirius. "I will try," he said with a rueful smile.

"I'm glad Mr Potter, for I don't think that tentacles will go very well with the décor at the party."

* * *

"You look amazing," James said admiringly as he led his wife up the steps that lead to the Malfoys' front entrance as Lily was dressed in a pale peach gown that was backless and her hair was a cascade of red curls and a diamond necklace decorated her neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"I know," said James cockily, to which he earned a pinch on the arm from Lily.

"Prat."

"But a handsome one."

Lily gave an expression of mock exasperation and encircled her arm through his.

James' mood immediately sobered as he glanced warily around the dark grounds of the Malfoy Manor. "This place gives me the creeps," he murmured.

"I know. I keep on expecting Death Eaters to leap out of the trees or something."

The grounds of the Manor were ornate but there was an unnerving coldness and stillness that permeated the air. There seemed to be no living thing—not even a bird—on the premises and the air was ominously silent. The house was imposing with white marble columns and didn't seem to have a warmth, or heart, that the Potter Manor had.

A rustle in the bushes made James pull out his wand with one swift, rapid movement and pull Lily behind him. It was only a pure white peacock. James laughed in disbelief. "A peacock? That figures. Malfoy pureblood arrogance personified."

Lily's eyes darted about the empty grounds. "Let's get inside," she said firmly. "I don't want to be out here any longer than we have to."

Lily had barely reached for the grand bell when the door was opened and two house elves dressed in fine cloth stood before them. "Mr and Mrs Potter?" the one on the left asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, that's correct," James said, exchanging an amused look with Lily.

"Please come in," and the two house elves stepped aside to let them enter.

"Would you like us to take your cloaks or other personal belongings?" the house elf on the right asked in a voice deeper than the other.

"No thank you," said Lily kindly while inwardly thinking that she would never leave any of her possessions unattended in the Malfoy Manor.

"I will lead you into the ballroom," the one on the left said with a rather imperious tone, and escorted them down winding corridors that were lined with countless portraits of past Malfoys, all with coldly aristocratic faces and various expensive statues or trinkets.

They arrived at an ostentatious double glass door where loud chattering and laughing could be heard from the other side.

The house elf pushed open the door and gestured them inside and then closed the door immediately after.

Lily and James stood at a loss for a moment, feeling like they were being consumed by the vast crowds of witches and wizards who filled the room. They were blurs of colour and noise.

"I guess we should find the Malfoys and present ourselves to our _gracious _hosts," James said in a tone that suggested he would rather pick up dragon dung than converse with the Malfoys.

"Oh I wouldn't waste your energy, _Potter_," drawled a familiar voice that was laced with sneering arrogance. "My dear wife and I have spared you the agony and found you first."

James and Lily turned sharply to their left and came face-to-face with the smug faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

**Oooo…cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I've been sooo busy! Anyway, I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Mango Shmango xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

James slowly wrapped his hand around his wand and said with blatant insincerity: "My wife and I are so pleased that you have found us first so that we could enjoy the pleasure of your company."

"I wish we could say the same for you and your mudblood wife, for the Ministry seems to invite anyone these days," Lucius said softly so that other guests couldn't hear; his cold grey eyes glittering with malicious enjoyment.

Lily placed a warning arm on her husband's tense forearm to prevent him from taking any rash action that would create a scene and give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he had won.

"Believe me, Malfoy," Lily said calmly, her bearing upright and strong, "I think the Ministry allows anyone to _host_ these sort of functions _nowadays_ despite the fact they're suspected of indulging a little too much in the Dark Arts."

At Lily's words, all perverse amusement slid off Lucius' face like a river on a rock in storm and his face became inscrutable.

Narcissa's lip curled in contempt. "Come husband. Waste not your time on the offal of society. There are many other people more worthy of your attention."

"Listen to your wife, Malfoy," James said mockingly.

Lucius' eyes gleamed in a predatory way that sent shivers up Lily's spine, reminding her of the folly of arousing Lucius' wrath. "I wouldn't be so arrogant, Potter. You may be Dumbledore's golden boy, but here, you better watch your step…you never know, a most unfortunate accident may befall you."

"Your pathetic threats don't frighten me, Malfoy," James replied steadily, closing in the distance between him and Lucius so that they were only a hair breadth apart.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by your brave façade?" Lucius sneered, stepping back in way that suggested that merely being in close proximity to James was poisoning his air space.

"You're not worth my time, you slimy git," James with obvious distaste on his face. "When you are finally arrested and the world sees you for the scum you are, I will be there personally to escort you to Azkaban."

"I think you will be six feet under before you touch my husband," Narcissa said coolly. "Gryffindors always have the unfortunate habit of going to an early grave."

"Why you—"

"Come on, James," Lily said sharply and pulled her husband away from the smirking Malfoys.

When they were a safe distance away from them, by the drinks table where a fountain of champagne was flowing, James wrenched his arm free and let out a low growl of frustration. "If you had let me, I could have had him on the ground in minutes!"

"And a fat lot of good that would've done!" Lily snapped. "Why on Merlin's green earth would you antagonise Malfoy like that? I despise him even more than you do, but—"

"I couldn't let him get away with calling you a mudblood!"

"We're not in fifth year anymore. You don't have to go jumping to my defence like I'm a helpless maiden or something!"

James sighed and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "I know, but I want to protect you and—"

"Oh James, mudblood is just a name. It is meaningless to me. Malfoy and all the others of his persuasion can call me what they like because I don't care. I know that I'm better than them and besides, there are a lot worse things in the world than being called a name."

James bent down and kissed her forehead. "You're worth a gazillion more than Malfoy."

Lily grinned. "You're a charming fat head, do you know that?"

"Better than the Giant Squid?"

"Much better," Lily replied as James theatrically presented her with a crystal and gold glass of champagne.

* * *

About half an hour later, Lily had excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving James to the mercy of two pompous Ministry ministers who were droning on about cauldron regulations.

She had apparated to the top level of the house where a nervous house elf had informed her that was where the location of the toilets was. It was dark and only small lamps dimly lit the long, echoing hallway. She felt uneasy and wondered whether it was the smartest of ideas going upstairs on her own. The truth be told, she hadn't really needed to do a pee, but instead, she wanted to have a snoop around.

She heard two muffled voices from a room two doors down from where she was standing. She crept slowly to where the voices were coming from with her wand at the ready. The door was half open and she pressed herself against the bend in the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" hissed the unusually emotional voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"I should feel hurt that my favourite little sister is being so inhospitable towards me!" Bellatrix cackled, at which the hairs on Lily's spine stood up on end.

"If the Ministry finds you here, you'll be sent off to Azkaban for sure!"

"Afraid that I'll upset your cosy little party, Cissy?" Bellatrix breathed nastily.

"Of course not," Narcissa said stiffly.

"I sometimes wonder if you're more interested in protecting your _dear_ husband than attending to the needs of the Dark Lord."

Narcissa paused.

"Oh ho!" Bellatrix said gleefully. "My little Cissy's frosty heart is not so cold after all!"

"Bella, I am merely being sensible. What use are you, if you're locked up in Azkaban? I'm sure the Dark Lord will have little use for your services then."

"You dare presume to know what the Dark Lord will and won't do?" Bellatrix asked shrilly.

"No. I am looking out for your best interests, since you appear to be neglecting that point," said Narcissa calmly, though Lily could detect the strain in her voice and perhaps… a bit of derision at her sister's less than perfect mental faculties?

"You little brat!" Bellatrix swore. "I have a good mind to hex you until you are screaming—"

"Even lay a finger upon me, my dear sister, and I will ensure that is the last thing you will ever do," Narcissa said icily, each syllable a knife in the air.

Even Lily had to give Narcissa points for her unbreakable composure for she did not know many who would not be able to stop trembling in the face of Bellatrix's murderous madness.

Bellatrix laughed in an ear-shattering ring. "My Cissy hex me? You a mere dolled up ornament hex me, the Dark Lord's most skilled servant?"

"My husband would skin you alive if you so made as much as a scratch on me, Bella. You forget that he is as skilled as you, if not more, and that the Dark Lord esteems him greatly. You know Lucius gets annoyed when people mark what is his".

There was a deadly pause and Lily held her breath, waiting for the deadly explosion.

"Merlin forgive me if I mark Lucius Malfoy's property!" Bellatrix hissed. "I best let you go back to the proper wizarding society where you can pretend to be an upright, virtuous witch."

"Thank you very much, Bella, and I will pass on to Lucius your best wishes."

Lily could practically hear the smugness in Narcissa's voice.

With an angry yowl at having been bested by her sister, Bellatrix disapparated and Lily saw Narcissa wipe her hands together as if she were ridding herself of a dirty stain; and as Lily crept away down the hall to the bathroom, she couldn't help but be struck by the similarities between the antagonistic relationship of the Black sisters, to that of her and Petunia. At that thought, Lily felt as if she needed some bleach to scrub that image out of her head—even comparing herself to the Black sisters…Lily shuddered inwardly.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lily was washing her hands under the cooling water of the marble and gold tap when the door slammed behind her. Lily swung around with her wand whipped out but the intruder cried "Accio wand!" and to Lily's horror, her wand flew out of her hands and into those of frosty Narcissa Malfoy.

"Give me back my wand, Narcissa," Lily said evenly, though her eyes were blazing with anger.

A slow, deliberate and cruel smile spread over the features of Narcissa. "I don't think so, mudblood. Not until we've straightened some things out."

"What are you talking about?"

"How about the fact you feel the need to snoop around my premises like some vagrant and eavesdrop onto conversations that don't concern you."

"You're pretty sure of yourself," Lily retorted. "You felt too cowardly to confront me so instead you steal my wand from me in order to make yourself feel superior."

"Well I was in Slytherin," Narcissa drawled, sounding uncannily like Lucius.

"That's just pathetic!" Lily snapped.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed and with one fluid movement, Lily found herself hurtling up to the bathroom ceiling and pinned there by some spell, unable to move. Her head spun from hitting the ceiling hard.

"You disgusting mudblood," Narcissa whispered darkly. "You vile, loathsome creature…"

"I think we have differing opinions on what is vile, Narcissa," Lily gasped out, blood dripping down her neck.

Narcissa's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Indeed we do."

"You're not helping yourself by having me pinned to the ceiling…just—just let me down before you get yourself into more trouble…"

Narcissa's arm did not even waver. "You think that anyone is going to believe you? I will just say that I was in the kitchens checking that all the catering was going to plan. My house elves will certainly vouch for me—as will Lucius."

"Only after you've tortured the poor house elves," Lily spat, closing her eyes briefly in an attempt to fight back the swimming sensation that was threatening to engulf her senses. Her stomach was lurching at the feeling of being pinned to the ceiling and she could feel the small trickle of blood on her skin and staining her gown.

"My, my…I am so hurt," Narcissa said mockingly.

"You are disgusting the way you have so little regard for others' lives."

Narcissa's eyes glittered with anger. "You will leave my husband alone, mudblood. You will never find anything against him," and she raised her wand again and Lily felt a dull _thwack _as her head hit the marble ceiling hard.

Then all went black.

* * *

Lily groggily opened her eyes, her vision blurry and her head buzzing. She groaned as she felt a sharp pain sear down her neck as she tried to move and blind panic seized her when she realised she was being held in the arms of someone.

"Shh Lily! It's me James!" said James, concern etched in every bit of his features, as he stroked her damp hair off her face.

Relief filled Lily. Her mouth felt dry and she found it hard to form any coherent sentence. "W-w-where am I?"

"In the Malfoy bathroom. I found you passed out on the floor and surrounded by six empty firewhisky bottles. In fact, you were covered in firewhisky. I had to use a cleaning charm to remove the stench from you and remove the blood stains…"

"Firewhisky?" Lily asked dumbly.

"Why were you drinking in the bathroom alone?"

Garbled and confused images of Narcissa Malfoy stealing her wand and hurtling hard against the marble ceiling flooded back to her.

"I wasn't drinking, James," Lily said with sudden vehemence. "I was attacked by Narcissa Malfoy. She accosted me here, stole my wand and threw me up to the ceiling with some spell then I blacked out."

James' face became suffused with barely restrained rage. "That bitch! I wondered why she gave me such a cool, self-satisfied smirk…you were all alone up here and I couldn't protect you…if I could just hex her…"

Lily's mind began to clear and she wondered how many other people saw her unconscious on the floor surrounded by firewhisky bottles and drew the same conclusion that James had originally drawn. Knowing Narcissa, probably half the Ministry. Anger seeped through her and she attempted to sit up, her skin flushed. "I want to go home, James. Now."

James immediately complied, gently helping her up. "Don't worry, Lils. I'll get them back, just wait…Padfoot and I will—"

"No!" Lily snapped. "You will do nothing of the sort! The Malfoys are dangerous people. It's not Hogwarts anymore. You can't just go after people like that!"

Hurt flickered across James' face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Lily's anger subsided when she saw his face. "I'm touched. Really. I just don't want you doing anything foolish that could get you hurt. We're on a whole new playing field now that's dangerous. I was an idiot for going off alone and look where it got me."

"Oh Lils," James said softly and embraced her tightly.

Tears filled Lily's eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She just felt so weary, humiliated and angry.

"How about when Malfoy finally gets arrested and is marched off to Azkaban, I can pelt him with three dungbombs?" James murmured in her ear.

Lily laughed through her tears. "Of course."

To Lily, James was always able to breach suffering and sadness with humour. That was his magic undimmed and Lily needed it more than ever.

"Let's go home," Lily whispered.

"With my pleasure," replied James and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

**Please review and tell me what you think because I live on reviews:)**


End file.
